Problem: On Tuesday, Gabriela walked to a grocery store and, after browsing for 21 minutes, decided to buy a banana for $3.24. Gabriela handed the salesperson $7.44 for her purchase. How much change did Gabriela receive?
To find out how much change Gabriela received, we can subtract the price of the banana from the amount of money she paid. The amount Gabriela paid - the price of the banana = the amount of change Gabriela received. ${7}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ Gabriela received $4.2 in change.